1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method. More specifically, the present invention is related to a computer implemented method for determining an interest level in various portions of a video.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet, also referred to as an “internetwork”, is a set of computer networks, possibly dissimilar, joined together by means of gateways that handle data transfer and the conversion of messages from a protocol of the sending network to a protocol used by the receiving network. When capitalized, the term “Internet” refers to the collection of networks and gateways that use the TCP/IP suite of protocols. The Internet may carry information and provide services. The information and services include, for example, electronic mail, online chat services, file transfers, web pages, and other resources.
The Internet is a commonly used source of information and entertainment. Further, the Internet is also used as a medium for business activities. Many businesses, government entities, and other organizations have a presence on the Internet using websites to perform various transactions. Various organizations may offer goods and services. These goods and services may involve a sale of goods that are to be shipped to a customer. The goods also may be software and/or data purchased by a customer and transferred over the Internet to the customer.
Recently, wider bandwidth has become available on the Internet, creating large advances in the connection environment. Video sharing, video distribution, and social networking services offering video in a streaming format has become widely available. Additionally, as the availability and social sharing capacity of the video format increases, the file size and temporal video length also tends to increase.